


[利艾]言传身教|PRIVATE TUTOR

by lostacat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, girl!eren, girl!levi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莉维（23岁）和艾莲（18岁）是宿友，在艾莲人生的第一个date之夜来临之前，好心（？）的学姐莉维决定言传身教手把手教会小丫头…这样的段子<br/>*双性转/百合<br/>*Rivaille→Riva(莉维)<br/>Eren→Ellen(艾莲)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[利艾]言传身教|PRIVATE TUTOR

[利艾]言传身教|PRIVATE TUTOR

 

[所以说，你有了个约会。]

[是件好事不是么——至少这个周末不用宅在寝室，或在图书馆里写那些蠢到死的论文。]甩了甩还在滴水的黑发，莉维弯下腰去拿橱柜里的吹风机，裹身V领背心把她漂亮的身材勾勒得更加火辣诱人[所以，找我有什么事？]

是D杯吗……不，也许是E也说不准呢。真羡慕…和自己的比起来，简直就是沉甸甸，沾着露水的水蜜桃。（而她自己的，是两颗小得悲哀，味道带涩的青梨）真想碰碰看啊，一定是弹性十足……

 

[喂——小鬼？]见那孩子木楞地伫在那儿，难得收起了脾气，黑发熟女皱着眉头又问了一遍。

[唔！]意识到自己脑子里乱七八糟的想法有多么不正经，微微羞红了脸颊的艾莲姑娘才吞吞吐吐地道出了原委。

 

橄榄球队的大红人，现役四分卫约翰·基尔修坦昨天当着众人的面走到她身边，绅士味十足地捧着一束玫瑰，眼神有些闪烁（天知道那是不是出于尴尬）地询问艾莲愿不愿意和他一起参加周末的庆祝趴。前些日子校橄榄球队击败了州立大学，二度卫冕了冠军。这对于整个学校而言都是前所未闻的喜讯，校长甚至亲自给约翰戴上了奖牌，还合影留念。多亏这个，低调如艾莲，也知晓了这被炒得沸沸扬扬的新闻，以及约翰的存在。

而这个家伙，赫赫有名的校园贵公子，啦啦队里的抢手货，(such a hottie)却在默默无闻的自己面前提出了这样的请求。

[Will you dance withme?]

……

 

[挺有种啊，你这丫头。]莉维摸着下巴，看过来的眼神多了几分戏谑[需要建议？]

[嗯…大概，就是这样啦……]棕发少女腼腆地垂下目光，手指有点不安地扯着短裙，小声嘟囔[毕竟是第一次……]

[开玩笑！(Are you kidding me?)]仿佛是要确认般，对方凑近了距离。不用抬眼艾莲也能嗅到对方沐浴乳的味道，淡淡的玫瑰香，诱人般甜美。可是它的主人此刻，却说着无比煞风景的台词[你该不会还是V（virgin）打头吧，雏鸟？]

 

[我在你这个年纪，上过的男人至少有一车——]

那个声音继续四平八稳地说着大尺度内容，语调却慵懒得仿佛在讨论天气[自然也驯服过很多‘利器’。]

[所以——那家伙，约翰什么的，是哪款？]

 

[什…什么！]几乎是不敢相信地瞪大了翡翠绿的眸子，艾莲涨红了一张脸，被女人的激烈言语惊得心脏一跳。

要不是莉维那张十年如一日（夸张说法）的奔丧脸和黑白分明的死鱼眼，她甚至以为对方正在和自己调情呢。

[我…我没有那方面的打算……指的是约会啦，第一次的。]

……

 

[哈？你是小鬼么？]莉维一把讲她推靠上衣橱旁的墙壁上，看过来的目光像鹰隼盯上猎物般，狡猾又霸道[谁告诉你约会是牵牵手，看电影吃爆米花？]

[…难道…不是——]艾莲有些疑惑地皱起眉头。

[我的老天，]黑发女人感慨般扶了扶额[至少……吻该接过？]

[那！当——唔…嗯——]

下唇被咬上了，在艾莲惊呼的时候对方的红舌迅速窜了进嘴里，有些蛮横地扫过贝齿——然后缠上了她颤抖的舌尖。被挑逗着，被舔舐着，脆弱的腔粘膜被碰到了，黑发女子用缓慢却直接的方式在那里反复辗转着——直达艾莲那混沌不清的小脑袋被强迫记住了那份感触。

 

[那，这种呢?]

[哈…唔——没……]

胸腔的空气被抽挤榨干，肺活量不够用了，小姑娘的胸脯像是承受不住般地剧烈起伏。手指用力抓着莉维的tank领口，然后紧紧圈上她的脖子，如同溺水的人怀抱着唯一的浮木般。过了多久呢？十分钟？还是半个世纪…艾莲的意识开始模糊，大腿乏力地乡下滑着。

思维和认知都稠成蜜，黏糊糊地揉成一团。所有的感官都被那条在她口中灵活游走的小舌所占据。仿佛只有莉维是唯一清晰的存在。

 

——只有她。

 

除此之外，一切都变得再无所谓。

 

世界如同丢失去时间的概念。

这…就是成年人的吻啊……

 

[如此就受不了？怎么跟橄榄球队的家伙约会啊？你。]

[呼——呼——]回答莉维的，是少女苹果般潮红的面颊，和可人的无助喘息。

 

莉维的手很宽大，指节也偏粗糙。她不喜欢涂指甲油，(pussy stuff，那人曾不屑地评论过)也不偏爱佩戴首饰，却女人味十足，性感得要命。现在那双成年女性的手，习惯于揍人和握哑铃的手，迅速地溜进了艾莲松垮垮的t恤。

[真瘦，摸起来完全没有肉感。]腰被握住了，女人用拇指掐了掐她的髋骨，语气有些嫌弃[这种身板可不讨男人喜欢……]

[那…就别摸啊——]艾莲还保持着半个身子挂在对方身上的状态，脑子更是没醒透，却已经开始像只猫咪一样还嘴了。

[不过，我倒不讨厌。]莉维细细舔过她的锁骨，将火热的告白说得漫不经心。

 

全然无视了她快虚脱的柔弱模样，女人的那双手开始自顾自地揉起她的胸。沿着顺时针、轻重兼容地抚摸着，不知不觉带上了少许力度，弄的艾莲有些不适地直哼。

[别……别再用力啦…疼——]

[还会撒娇嘛，真是个尤物。]莉维轻笑着用虎牙磨了磨她小的小巧耳垂[等那个乔伊（Joy）把手伸进你内衣的时候——就该这么叫。]

[不…别碰了…]艾莲侧过脸企图逃避耳旁传来的濡湿感[他…叫约翰（John）…哈——]

[啧…whatever…]

 

艾莲的身体沾上了一层薄汗，喘息声不自觉又大了一些。黑发女人得寸进尺地托了托少女有些发胀的乳房，然后整个掌心覆盖上去——那两颗樱桃禁不住莉维的逗弄终于站了起来，躲在棉质布料下微微颤动，全然一副任人采撷的姿态。

[别玩了…]艾莲终于慌了起来，眼前的人大有一路干到底的趋势。她软着嗓子唤起对方的名字，大眼睛可怜兮兮地对上那尖锐的目光，企图讨点便宜。

[别戏弄我啦,莉维……]

[喂——你这家伙，居然还有这么糟糕的眼神——]

如果要用什么来证明所谓的[反效果]，眼下这个状况绝对是最佳说明。

女人像蛇一样从她的胸口向下游去，开始捣鼓起艾莲的热裤。松紧带一下就被挑开，那个地方的开口处被之间轻轻地拨弄着。一下，又一下。这是什么——艾莲赶忙咬着手指——喉间开始滚出灼人的音符，那是少女从未开拓过的音域，甜腻似撩拨。

酥软醉人。

拖莉维的福，那片区域开始有体液渗出，艾莲两腿之间的铭感地带被搞得又湿又潮，一股热浪荡在小腹处，那儿涨了起来，身体奇怪的反射弄得女孩更加慌乱。上升的体温烫得大腿根部酸软无力，糟糕——要出来了，什么东西……

再也承受不住了，猛地推开面前的黑发魔女，艾莲冲了出去。

……

 

[混蛋莉维——呜……]隔着门，厕所里传来女孩带着可爱哭腔的细碎埋怨。

[要叫学姐啊，小艾伦。]

 

[真是个小鬼。]

 

FIN


End file.
